


The Sky's the Limit

by kryptits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and its also short, but i think its pretty cute, give it a try ? :), okay so its a promt, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptits/pseuds/kryptits
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt !Kara takes Lena out on a date for her birthday, except that all Lena knows is that they'll be breaking the law.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wasn't reviewed by anyone so if you see any mistakes please let me know !

“Kara. Not that I don’t trust you- but are you sure this is legal ?”

Kara looks down to Lena, tightly held in the superhero’s strong arms. They were floating above the city lights, bathing in the soft light of the moon.

“Well with a face like yours, everything you do is a crime.” Kara cheekily replies. Lena laughed, and the music filled her ears. Kara smiled.

“Oh stop it, you-” Lena jokingly slaps Kara on the shoulder. “You know what I mean.” she continues, concern showing in her voice.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Of course Kara knew: Lena had been hesitant when Kara had first announced they’d be breaking into a private property. But Kara had insisted the view was amazing, and eventually she had managed to get Lena on board with her idea.

She had told Alex she would be taking the night off, so in case anything happened the town wouldn’t be in too big of a danger.

 

“Lena,” she starts, looking into her eyes. “I can promise that, even if it is illegal, we won’t be in any danger what so ever.”

“Okay.” The CEO wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, and pulls herself up to kiss Kara.

The hero kisses back. Smiling, lips pressed together, Lena moves her hands to Kara’s neck, then up to the back of her head. Huddled again’s Kara’s chest, still in bridal style, Lena has never felt safer.

 

“Shall we go ?” Kara asks.

“After you.” The two giggle, and after one last kiss Kara wraps Lena in her cape and speeds away.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

They fly up north, the city gradually making to the countryside. Lena can’t get enough of the thrill of flying. Her heart is pulsing, her body filled with adrenaline. Its so different from planes, and helicopters. She can feels the wind brushing on her cheeks, and see the trees and fields move beneath her.

Kara slows down, then slowly heads towards the ground. They land on a beach. Gently, she lets Lena down. She takes her shoes off, and digs her feet in the soft sand. Kara takes her hand. “Follow me,” she says, excitement dripping from her voice. 

 

They walk along the shore, towards so caves. Lena dips her feet in the cold water,  skipping next to her girlfriend, grinning like a child. She laughs as she splashes around.

Kara smiles. She likes seeing her happy, free from the troubles of work and from the burden of her family. She pulls Lena close to her, and picks her up in her arms, twirling under the starts.

Her heart is beating, thumping in her chest as she hold Lena closer. “I love you, Lena.” Its the first time she says the words out loud, and it feels so good, so fulfilling, like everything in the world makes sense.

“I love you I love you I love you,” she sings, Lena still in her arms. 

 

She looks down to Kara. “I love you more,” and she kisses Kara before she has any time to protest. Her hands are on Kara’s cheeks, and the kiss is long, passionate, true. Kara starts floating, heart burning with passion. She kisses back, lowering Lena to her hight, and the CEO wraps her legs around Kara’s waist.

 

Lena pulls back, hands still on Kara’s cheeks, thumb slowly stroking the soft skin. “So, what is it you wanted me to see so bad Miss Danvers ?”

“We’re nearly there,” Kara answers, and starts moving towards the caves, Lena still in her arms.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

They finally reach the caves. Kara lets Lena to the ground, kneeling in the sand to let her step down. Grinning like an idiot, all excited to finally show Lena her favorite place, she stand back up.

“This way- hold my hand, it won’t be long.” The two make their why through the corridors, Lena swearing as she keeps stepping on rocks,  _she should’ve put her shoes back_ Kara thought, and finally they arrive.

 

The cave widens, and the two move towards the center. Lena is perplexed, and looks over to Kara. She points to the ceiling, and Lena looks up and gasps.

The sky is filled with stars, shining like diamonds. It isn’t like anything she’s ever seen. She looks around, unable to tear her eyes from the sky.

“Kara- this makes no sense, why is the sky like this ? Where’s the moon- are the stars mov-”

 

Lena stops talking. The stars were moving, closer and closer to them. She can hear chirps, and she looks at Kara.  _Birds ?_  she mouthes, unable to speak. Kara moves closer to Lena, and wraps her arms around her.

“Yeah, birds.” They’re flying all around them, too fast for Lena to take a proper look at them. One of the strange birds lands on Kara’s open hand: it was blue, and shined like nothing she’d ever seen.

“Alien birds, to be precise- I don’t know from what planet they come from, but I discovered them not long ago and- I wanted to share this with you.” Kara fidgets. She takes Lena’s hand, and opens it. The bird jumps into from Kara to Lena, who squeals in awe.

 

“Its- I’ve never seen anything like this before-” Lena is on the verge of tears. The spectacle was so beautiful, and she could hardly contain her excitement and joy. As the bird flies away, returning with the others, she turns to face Kara.

 

“Thank you. So much,” she adds, pulling Kara into a hug. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a pic of the "sky" [here](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=333&pid=722879#top_display_media) and a pic of the birds [here](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=333&pid=722894#top_display_media) and [here](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=333&pid=722909#top_display_media)


End file.
